Goodnight Sweet Sun
by Ms.Vynom
Summary: Sookie laid on the ground, swallowing as she took shallow breaths. Everyone had always said she'd die due to being involved with Vampires. And Eric...Eric begged her not to help Bill. 'I just want to be with you. Only you.' Starts at the end of Ep. 8 of Season 4. M rating for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

******Yes, another new story. This will be completely interesting in comparison to my other current stories. **Starts near the end of S4 Episode 8 where Sookie and Eric are with Bill in the cemetery to deal with the witches and Sookie gets shot. That's all ya need to know.. 

* * *

Sookie laid on the ground, swallowing as she took shallow breaths. Everyone had always said she'd die due to being involved with Vampires. And Eric...Eric had begged her not to help Bill. '_I just want to be with you. Only you.'_ The words brought a smile to her face as she dragged out a blink. Nothing had turned out like she had imagined so many years ago. Bill ended up not being her true love at all - instead, it was a vampire who harbored every trait in a person that she despised. And yet...she love Eric. He had been capable of sweetness and compassion all along...and his laugh...his smile. He may be a creature of the night, but his smile could light up her world like the sun. Taking another shallow breath, she wondered where Eric was and if he was safe. All she could do was hope. As she took another long blink, she hoped.

The white wolf lunged at Marnie, clamping down on her neck and in a single bite, crushing her windpipe. The wolf watched as the light flicked in her eyes. Eric staggered and blinked, looking around the cemetery. Screams of humans faded as they scattered at the sight of their ring leader's death. His head flooded with wave after crashing wave of memories - Walking down the street, drinking the Faerie dry, making love to Sookie - _**SOOKIE!**_ He sped to the scent of her blood, pulling her into his arms. Alcide and Bill following behind him.

"What the fuck happened?" Alcide had slipped from his wolf form, standing tall and nude. He growled at Bill who was staring at Sookie in fear, unable to speak. Eric stroked Sookie's face.

"Sookie. Sookie. Wake up." He shook her slightly. He could barely hear her heart beating.

"She's dying." Bill's voice was flat.

"Like fucking hell she is." Alcide yanked his cell from his pocket.

"There's no time." Eric raised his wrist, his fangs clicking into place but before he could bite, Bill grabbed his forearm.

"She wouldn't want this." Eric growled as he yanked his arm from Bill. He bit down, tearing his flesh without a care. Cradling her limp head, he pressed his wrist to her mouth. If she didn't take it within a few seconds, he'd have to recreate the wound. He waited, but nothing. Once more, he tore his flesh, pressing his wrists to her lips hard. "Sookie, please." He stared down at her lifeless body, feeling his eyes begin to tint. "Drink." It wasn't a command, but rather a plea. He had just gained all his memories of the past blissful days she'd given him. He couldn't lose that now, not without having truly enjoyed their union. Tears streaked his cheeks as he felt his wrist heal once more. He shook his head and yet again, tore flesh from his wrist. He didn't care how many time he had to do it, he wasn't going to stop.

* * *

**I know it was short but I really wanted to give a taste and leave ya yearning for more... or at least, that's the hope xD **

**Of course, I live for your reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2

'_All is possible_' Eric's memories were forefront. Bill had taken Alcide to clear the cemetery of any bodies. He couldn't feel Sookie anymore and knew the truth that Eric was avoiding. He hoped resuming his task of clean up would busy himself and not allow anyone to see his own blood stained eyes. Alcide had caught scent of Debbie and after much convincing from Bill, left to seek her out. Part of him didn't believe Bill when he swore that Eric and him would make sure Sookie would fine. He was just too shocked to absorb it. Eric had forgotten how many times he'd tore the same spot. At this point, it was becoming a routine that he insisted would work. Under his fingers, he could feel her warmth fading. He shook his head again, refusing to believe what was clearly in front of him. '_There's no such thing as forever.' _ The words echoed in his head as if she'd just spoke them.

"Perhaps, it is best we just..." Eric ignored Bill's voice. Fuck him. How dare he even suggest...it was his fault she was dead; _his_ fucking humans did this. He wanted to rip Bill's pathetic excuse of a heart from his chest, but he refused to stop with Sookie. He focused and summoned Pam, who responded in record time. She was smiling brightly - it was the first time he had summoned her since the spell. Her eyes took in what was in her maker's arms and her warm smile melted quickly as she was slammed with all of her maker's feelings.

"Get our _**king**_ out of my sight before I fucking rip his head off." Well, there was the hostile Viking everyone missed. Bill narrowed his eyes at Pam.

"Eric. You will re-" Eric was in his face in an instant, fangs bared and snarling.

"You are the reason she's dead." Bill swallowed, knowing it was true. Despite the hurt he felt from losing Sookie, he had managed to compose himself.

"Eric..." He shifted. "Eric." Something in him tugged. He looked over at Pam who was focused on Sookie's dead body. Where the bullet wound was now glowed. Slowly, it engulfed of all of Sookie's body, glittering for a few moments. Eric stumbled and grabbed his chest, inhaling sharply. Pam and Bill looked at him, fear in his child's eyes, but Eric was staring at Sookie. Slowly a smile curled the corner of his lips. Once again, Bill brought his attention back to Sookie while Pam remained focused on Eric.

"Sookeh?" Bill searched for what small bond remained between them but found nothing. She had to still be dead. Eric watched as the light around Sookie sparkled away and after a few moments of stillness, she let out a small groan. Eric cursed his vamp speed for not being quick enough as he zipped beside her, kneeling. He assisted her as she slowly sat up, her face showing some pain as her hand instinctively went to her bullet wound - which was gone.

"Sookie...How..." He wasn't sure if it was his blood or her own Faerie powers, but he didn't care. She looked around for a second before looking back to Eric.

"Is everyone okay?" Eric nodded as she brought her hand to his face, wiping some blood from his cheek. "Why are you crying? Where's Marnie?"

"Dead. Alcide killed her." Sookie looked at Bill with a expression of shock.

"What was Alcide doing here?"

"It doesn't matter, what matters is that you're alright." She looked at Eric for a moment before looking down at her 'wound', only to find it healed.

"Wasn't I..."

"Eric fed you his blood." Sookie smiled at Eric. Her sweet, loving, Eric. It hit her. If Marnie was dead, then Eric's memories...

"Did the spell break..?" She looked at Pam who had remained silently, oddly.

"When she died, yes." She looked back to Eric.

"So..." He nodded.

"I remember. _**Everything**_." She swallowed. He could sense her sudden fear and tried to push comfort to her.

"I think it's best you take her home, now." For once, Eric agreed with Bill. He stood, scooping Sookie into his arms. He only had to look at Pam once before she nodded and sped off. "I need to ensure everything is taken care of." Eric just stared at Bill coldly. Sookie nodded before bill left.

"Let's go home." She rested her head on his shoulder. As she closed her eyes, she took a deep breath in. For the first time that she could remember, she smelled Eric. It wasn't a scent you'd smell everyday in Bon Temps. In fact, she hadn't smelled anything like it since she was a child and her family went to New York for Christmas. The crisp, cold air always smelled so fresh. But it wasn't just coldness she smelled from him, he also smelled like a vacation. There was a slight salt water scent that rose from him. She hadn't even noticed how quickly they returned to her house. She was still enjoy the scent that invaded her nostrils as she nuzzled into his neck. Eric couldn't help but smirk as he felt the tip of her nose graze along his neck. "We're here." He almost hated having to pull her attention from him but despite that he wanted to recreate every lovemaking session that was seared into his mind. He set her on her feet as she smiled up at him before going inside. Eric shut the door and followed silently as she made her way upstairs and into her bedroom. Quietly, Eric watched as she sat on the bed, removing her jacket and shoes. He busied himself starting a small fire in the fireplace.

"You smell like the ocean in winter." He had a sudden case of Deja vu. He turned to face her, taking in her new outfit - a pair of white shorts and a pink tank top that easily afforded him the sight of her slightly hardened nipples. "I had never noticed that." He wasn't sure _**how**_ she could smell _**anything**_. Part of him waited to see if she'd mention the North Sea to him as she did in his dream. "It's nice." She was smiling while sitting on the bed. "Thank you by the way. For saving me." He smiled at her as he walked over to her, sitting beside her and cupping her face.

"I love you." Her cheeks tinted pink as she smiled and looked down. He waited for her reciprocation and was a bit angered when it never came. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." She glanced at him to see if he was buying it - he wasn't. She sighed. "It's just..." she wasn't sure. He hadn't seen any different from the compassionate Eric that she scooped up off the streets, so why was she scared?

"Nothing's changed." When she looked back up into his blue eyes, her own were glossy.

"Except you." He studied her face. She was scared and honestly, he was angry and hurt. How could she not see that nothing changed? Even with the memories of a thousand years, he was cherishing the few days they had spent together.

"I'm still the Eric you found walking on the side of the road. He was always there and will always be here." Her eyes glittered some hope. "Look in my eyes...in my heart. You know it's true." She did just that - she searched his eyes. Suddenly a new scent caught her nose. She knew that thick musky smell anywhere - Jason's cologne. She giggled and shook her head.

"So much for privacy and relaxing." Eric looked at her puzzled for a second, watching as she walked out the bedroom and stood at the foot of the stairs. Following, he watched as she stared at the front door and pouted slightly. "That's weird...I know I smelled his cologne." Eric cocked an eyebrow, having smelled it as well. She shrugged and turned to face Eric. "Guess I'm just losing my mind." Eric stood silent for a minute before looking behind her, back to the front door. She followed his gaze, confused but silent. After another 2 minutes, it swung open and Jason walked in. So she _**did**_ smell his cologne, but 5 minutes before he showed up? She snapped her gaze back to Eric who was looking at her in shock. "What the fuck is going on, Eric?" He shook his head.

"I don't know."

* * *

**Okay..wasn't proofed but I will reread it and fix things within an hr of it's original posting. I was completely FLOORED by how many people Favorited and/or Followed this story. I truly am humbled by the wonderful compliments and comments. You guys ROCK! I'm also sorry I had to leave you all wanting more yesterday..I know, it was evilly planned... hopefully this will somewhat sate your needs and still leave you coming back.  
**

**Reviews! :) plz and ty!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, again and always - Thank you to _everyone_ who has given this story a read, fav or follow. The reviews are always humbling and I'm beyond happy to see so many people enjoying this story.**

**With that, I've noticed that a huge issue for me as writing is when i set a minimum limit to my writing, i feel force and sometimes have to cut things short or drag out things that shouldn't be. So, this story will be written without a min. requirement per chapter. Of course, I'd _like_ to keep it at 1000 (at least) but will let it fall where I feel it's best to leave everyone hanging. xD**

I'll shut up now...enjoy!

* * *

"Sook!" Jason shut the door, quickly jogging up the stairs. "Thank god you're here. I need to talk to you." Sookie looked at her brother, pushing aside her own questions for the time being. Jason glanced at Eric who nodded and slipped back into the bedroom, shutting the door to give them privacy.

"Jason, what's wrong?" Jason sighed deeply. While he remained silent, Sookie decided to take a whiff of the air around her. She could smell Jason's sweat but there was something else - something..._**sweet**_. She licked her lips slightly.

"I threw Jess out my house. She came in talkin' about how she broke up with Hoyt because of what she feels." Sookie's eyes widen slightly.

"Feels about what? Hoyt?" Jason shook his head.

"Me."

"Wait...were you two seeing each other behind Hoyt's back?!"

"No! Look after you told me about that witch making the vampires go out in the day, I ran to Compton's house." Sookie stood silent. "When I got there, Jess was ready to fry herself up like an egg." Her eyes widened once more.

"Is she..?" he nodded.

"Yeah, I got there just in time. I guess she was so grateful, she kissed me." Sookie looked at him, knowing there had to be more. He looked at her as she raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Jason Stackhouse." He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine. I kissed her, too - _**after**_ she kissed me. I don't know why but... it just felt right." She hugged him, allowing silence to blanket them for a few minutes. "Shit. I love my best friend's girl. Some fucking friend I am."

"Hush now, Jason. You can't help who you love Jason. _**Trust me**_, I know." She offered him a warm smile and he chuckled slightly.

"Yeah, I guess. Who would've ever thought we'd both end up lovin' vampires?"

"You know what? I don't see it as loving _**what**_ they are. We love them for _**who**_ they are."

"They're vampires." Sookie rolled her eyes and hit him in the arm.

"You know damn well what I mean."

"Ow!" Jason brought his other hand to the now sore spot. "Jesus Sook. When did you start hitting so hard?" Once again, she rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh stop being such a baby." she grabbed his arm and started rolling up his short sleeve. "There isn't even a m-" she stopped, looking at the spot he was holding. It was actually already black and blue and not a light one, either. "Oh my stars." Jason looked at shocked to see the bruise. "Jason, I'm so sorry. I didn't think I even hit you that hard." She let go of him, slightly afraid of her odd new found strength.

"You know, I should arrest you for assaulting an officer." She glared at him.

"Do you want another one?" He put his hands up submissively.

"Whoa. Back off tiger." She smiled. Finally, he put his hands down. "What am I gonna to do?"

"Well, first off you need to apologize to Jessica and then you _**both**_ need to talk about y'all feelings and be honest. If you love her and want to be with her then I'll support you." His smile grew. "But you'll have to be honest and tell Hoyt, too." and there goes the smile. "He has a right to know." Jason glanced to the ground, nodding. He knew his sister was right. She hugged him tightly. "It'll work itself out." That sweet smell assaulted her nostrils again, causing her to swallow hard. She sniffed. It was coming from Jason. She did her best to lean into their hug and sniff again, closer to his shoulder. It was stronger. Jason stiffened slightly, feeling a bit odd. He wondered why she hadn't let go of him yet. Sniffing again, she moved her nose closer to his neck, her eyes following. Another sniff sent shivers through her as her own heart quickened. Licking her lips she stared at Jason's neck, which slightly throbbed with each heartbeat. Finally, Jason pulled from her.

"Alright, well...I should go see Jess." Sookie was in a daze, her eyes locked on his neck. "Uh, Sook?" He snapped his fingers in front of face and her eyes darted to meet his.

"I'm sorry, Jason. I...I've had a _**really**_ long night." Jason offered her a smile.

"It's alright, we all did. Get some rest, Sook." He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek quickly before going down the stairs and leaving. As the door shut behind him, she took a deep breath, finding herself slightly panting as she could still smell the sweetness that was coming from Jason.

"Sookie?" She looked up to see Eric standing in the door frame, shirtless. "Are you alright?" She nodded but he knew better. He knew she had no idea the intensity of their bond or what it had meant to _become one_ as his passive side had described it. Eric had never bonded to a human before Sookie and wasn't sure how strong he'd feel her. He recalled it haven't been stronger than when he'd tricked her into drinking his blood in Dallas but after tonight, it had increased tremendously. "Don't lie to me. I can feel you." She thought about what _did _he feel in her? She was tired and curious about everything that was happening but more than ever, she found herself..._hungry._ Not your typical hungry, it was something else. A type of yearning that she wasn't sure how to sate. A hunger that had grown at the scent of Jason or whatever was on him. Eric studied her face, looking into her eyes as he closed the space between them and cupped her face. She stood silent as Eric searched her eyes for something - she wasn't sure what. After a moment, he took a step back from her and raised his arm out to her. She looked at it and back at him, confused. His fangs dropped and he slowly brought his wrist to his mouth, biting down. She sniffed. _**Sweetness**_. Again. He raised his head from his bleeding wrist and held it out to her. Once again, her heart started to race as she licked her lips. Silence hung in the air for a few seconds before she grabbed his arm and latched to his wounds, sucking feverishly. A small moan escaped him as he felt her warm mouth suck, recalling _other _memories to mind. A few second later, his eyes widen as he felt something all too familiar and foreign at the same time - fangs.

* * *

**Not gonna say anything, just await reviews... :)**


	4. Chapter 4

She had felt them herself as she yanked from Eric's arm. Her mouth was stained with his blood as she looked up at him, quickly covering it. Eric's eyes were wide with bewilderment as he tried to absorb what was happening. Sookie ran her fingers over her over teeth - yup, fangs. They didn't feel as big as Eric's or Bill's, but they were there nonetheless.

"What the fuck did you do to me?" He felt her anger, but more so - her fear. She tried to think. Her heart was pounding - her heart! It was beating and she still found herself breathing, so she had to be alive.

"Concentrate and breathe." She stared daggers at him. "Trust me." She took a moment to curse him under her breath as she exhaled slowly, closing her eyes and trying to focus on...well, nothing. After a few seconds, she felt her fangs click back. She opened her eyes and looked at Eric.

"Am I a vampire?" Her voice was shaking as she considered what it would mean if she truly was. She had always said she enjoyed her humanity and always chose it, but she never considered there would be a possibility for the choice _not _ to be hers. "I mean, I can't be, right? My heart's still beating and I'm breathing."

"But you have fangs." He paused, thinking for a moment. "Can you still use your Faerie powers? " She raised her hand up and focused on it. She thought about losing Jason - about watching him and Tara grow old and die while she remained young and beautiful. Slowly, her hand started to glow and a small light orb grew in her palm. Once she looked back at Eric, the light dimmed.

"So what does it mean?" He shook his head. "What am I?"

"I don't know. I've never heard of a...hybrid before." She swallowed. "It explains why you smelled your brother minutes before he was even here."

"When he was here..." Her voice was low as she glanced to the ground. "I could smell something sweet on him." He listened, watching as she looked back at him with slight guilt in her eyes. "It was his blood I was smelling, wasn't it?" He nodded.

"Yes." Silence captured them once more as she stared into his eyes. The more the reality of everything sunk in, the more she felt that knot in her throat. Swallowing, she tried to push it back down. If she was a vampire, the last thing she wanted was to cry blood. Eric pulled her into his arms. "I promise we'll figure it out."

* * *

Sookie blinked a few times, sitting up as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. As a precaution, Eric insisted she sleep in his room. He wasn't sure if she'd sleep through the day but he didn't want to take any chances. When her vision cleared, she was greeted by the most angelic face she'd ever seen; Eric was still asleep. She slipped from the bed and stretched. She could smell everything - the lavender scent from Eric's sheets and Eric...he smelled better than anything she'd encountered. A small smile spread on her face as she looked at him. She wasn't sure what it was but she felt an intense love in her heart, so much so, it almost hurt. It took her a moment before she started walking toward the ladder, gripping it's cold bars. Before she could put strength into climbing them, her body stiffened. Eric was awake - she could feel it. It wasn't even a mere second before she felt his hands on her hips, pressing against her. Her cheeks flushed as his hardness pressed into her, his cool lips on her shoulder. He quickly turned her around, looking into her eyes; lust dripped their bond and their gaze. He captured her mouth passionately as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers slithering through his hair. When she pulled from him, she was panting slightly.

"Fuck me." It wasn't a request but a order. Her voice was hoarse with her lust - their lust. He quickly lifted her, and positioned himself deeper between her legs, letting her rest at the head of his cock. She kisses his mouth and bit his lower lip. "Don't tease." He cocked a half grin for a second before pulling her forcefully down onto his erection. In unison they moan as he made sure he was as deeply as he could be in her. Before he could pull out to thrust back in, she brought her lips to his ear. "Fuck me like a vampire." Before she finished her sentence, his fangs clicked into place as he held her against the cold ladder. He locked eyes with her for one a few seconds before he moved in a blur, piercing her neck and thrusting into her. One hand grabbed a fistful of his hair, while the other dragged her nail along his back. He growled at the hint of pain as he continued to drink from her, his thrusts a blur. At first, she wasn't sure what to feel beside an intense goodness quickly building between her legs and even more so - his biting. It felt even _**better**_ than the sex. She wasn't sure when Eric had turned her over; pressing her chest against the cool ladder bars. The chill against her heated body caused her nipples to harden more. He yanked her head back with a handful of her hair, exposing her slowly healing neck. Whatever she was, he was enjoying it. "Oh god, Eric." He didn't bother to hide his growl as the sound of his name dripping off her lips, sent him into a frenzy. He picked up his pace and strength, fucking her with all his lust. Nothing could compare. In all his 1000+ years lost between the folds of many women and even men - nothing compared to Sookie. Once again, he bite into her warm flesh as her moans grew and her walls tightened. He planned on joining her climax. A few more thrusts and he accomplished his goal as she yelled his name out in a euphorically pleased tone. He was lost in a heaven no one but him would indulge in; spilling into his Vampire/Faerie, while flooding his mouth with her exquisite blood. It took all his strength to pull from her. He was surprised to see she didn't seem tired or weak from his gluttonous feeding. Still - he didn't want to take the chance. He raised his wrist to his mouth, but before he could bite down, he hands guided it from him and to her own mouth. He watched as she kissed his wrist softly and closed her eyes, taking his scent in. It took only a few seconds before the familiar click was heard and she met his eyes with a fanged smile. The bite was welcomed and caused a twist in his manhood. She was even more beautiful than he'd ever imagine her being as a Vampire. She didn't drink much before pulling from his wrist and trying to dull the still roaring thirst she felt. It took her a few minutes to click her fangs back.

"You're learning." She blushed slightly up at him as he stroked her cheek. "It is nighttime."

"How do you know?" He grinned.

"I'm awake, aren't I?"

"I suppose you have a point. So does that mean..?" She was afraid to finish the question and even more so of his reply.

"I'm not sure. You had a long night, _**it is**_ possible you were just tired." She smiled, taking comfort in the possible truth he offered. True to form, her happiness didn't last long before they both smelled someone approaching. Sookie wasn't sure who or what but Eric knew in an instant - it was Alcide.

"Oh fudge. I don't have anything to wear and if I go upstairs, he'll see me." Eric looked at her for a moment before moving in a blur, up and out the cubby. It took less than 20 seconds for him to return, clutching a white sundress.

"Will this do?" She laughed as she took it from him and slipped into it, zipping the side.

"Thank you. Guess that speedy stuff can come in handy." He watched as she started to climb the ladder. He remained in his room as she walked toward the front door, opening it just as the Were stepped onto the porch. He offered her a bright smile as he picked her up, hugging her.

"Thank God you're alright. I've been calling your cell all day." She laughed as he put her down.

"I was sleeping. Long night." She shut the door behind him as he sniffed the air.

"I can tell Eric's still here."

"Why wouldn't I be?" The tall Viking was leaning against the frame of the living room, wearing black basketball shorts Sookie had bought him. The white wife beater was like second layer of skin. Alcide looked at Eric, unhappy.

"Now, now. Can we all play nice?"  
"Shouldn't you be at that Festival of Tolerance bullshit you Fangers are having tonight?"

"My presence is not required. Plus, I think you'll agree ensuring that Sookie is fine and healthy is far more important than some Festival of Tolerance _**bullshit**_." Alcide hated his smug sarcasm. "Should _**you**_ be with your pack of mutts?" As expected, Alcide growled.

"Seriously? Can you two both grow up?" Alcide returned his gaze to Sookie and managed a small smile.

"I'm glad you're alright. I have to get going but I wanted to check on you." She returned the smile.

"I appreciate it and I'm great. Oh, and thank you for last night. Your help and all." He nodded as she hugged him. He kissed her forehead once.

"If you need me." She nodded and he left, leaving her alone with her Vampire once more. She was thankful he hadn't smelled anything odd about her - maybe this whole vamp thing wasn't permanent. Maybe it was some weird side effect of her almost dying and having his blood and being Faerie. Just maybe things _**won't**_ change - just maybe.

* * *

no, I've not disappeared. Every story has a chapter in the works. I just found out my BFF is pregnant and I'm godmother so yay! at the same time, it's caused a lot of depression for me at my lack of pregnancy, despite trying for two years... so, I apologize to everyone who's been waiting for chapters - it truly isn't fair to allow things to interfere with my writing. I promise, I'll be working steadily on being better about getting out chapters more often.

I hope you enjoyed and I always love reviews :)


	5. Chapter 5

**I'd like to take the time out to thank all the very kind and comforting words I've gotten. you guys truly have brightened my day and I cannot thank you enough for it but I can try! With my writing, so I give you the next chapter!**

* * *

Alcide had only left twenty minutes before Jason came knocking. He had a box with him, a bunch of black scribbles along the side tried to hide something written beneath it. Jason exhaled as he sipped his beer, leaning against the refrigerator.

"And he wants me to take it to her." Sookie pouted slightly at her brother, trying to express her understanding of his feelings. "I don't know what to do. On one hand, I _**am**_ his best friend and he's right - if it ain't my place, whose is it?" He took another swig. "On the other hand...I care about Jess, too, ya know?" Another sip and he looked off, pondering something, which allowed Sookie a moment to look toward the living room where Eric had went to, allowing her privacy with her brother. She assumed he felt her gaze as he turned his head, their eyes meeting. She couldn't help but smile. "I think I have feelings for Jess." Sookie snapped her head toward Jason.

"What?" Jason took a much longer chug while nodding.

"I know - it's crazy. She's my best friends girl - well, _**ex**_-girlfriend." Sookie stood up from the table and walked toward her brother, resting a hand on his shoulder. At first she was surprised by the lack of rushing thoughts, but her surprise quickly melted into questions; did she lose the ability during her new integration? She focused and quickly found her head flooded with Jason's thoughts - they were mostly questions and doubts of his feelings for Jessica. She shook her head and found it quick and easy to once again shut his thoughts out.

"Look, Jason.. first things first, why don't you call her over and you give her, her things." Jason went to open his mouth. "_**And**_ you can talk to her about your feelings. You already said she's mentioned having some kind of feelings for you, right?" He nodded.

"Yeah but you know I ain't good at talkin' about that stuff." Sookie smiled.

"That's why I said invite her over _**here**_. I'll help you the best I can."

"I ain't a kid, ya know." She cocked an eyebrow and laughed.

"Oh yeah?" Jason smiled at his sister and finished off his beer before pulling out his cell.

"You sure this ain't interrupting anything between you and Eric?" She shook her head.

"I'm sure. Let me just go tell him what's going on. _**You**_ call Jessica." She made her way into the living and stopped beside Eric, who was standing. "I gotta help Jason with something, Jessica's gonna be coming over in a little bit."

"I heard. Do you want me to leave?" She instantly shook her head.

"No. No, not at all. I just don't know what you'll do while we all talk. I feel rude excluding you." He smiled softly as he stroked her cheek.

"I can read a book." She made a face.

"Read a book?" He chuckled at her expression. "I guess I have a few in my room by the fireplace." He kissed her forehead which warranted a smile. "I promise I won't be long."

"I've already waited over a thousand years for you. What is a few more hours?" He watched as her cheek tinted red and he could hear her heartbeat quicken. Wanting to leave her in that speechless feeling, he sped upstairs. She remained in the living room for a moment, absorbing how giddy he had just made her feel.

"Jess said she'll be right over." Sookie turned on her heel to face Jason who was walking toward her with a fresh beer in his hand. He sat on the edge of the couch, sighing before he took a swig of his drink. "Man, I _**cannot **_even begin to tell you the day and night I've had." Sookie sat across from him in a brown leather chair - something Eric had added in during her absence. "First off, I never got to see Jess last night cause Hoyt called to talk so I went home, had a few beers and passed out." Swig. "Then, I got a call to go over to Hoyt's because Lafayette was possessed with some chick's spirit and had Mikey hostage." Sookie's eyes flew open.

"Oh my god, Jason...wh-what happened?!" He took a longer drink this time.

"Everything's fine. Terry and Arlene called Jesus over and did you know, he's witch?" She shook her head. "Yup. Said some biddy-boppity-boo shit and poof - everything was fixed."

"I can't believe all of that happened in one day." He finished off his beer.

"Tell me about it. Then Hoyt calls me over to give that box to Jessica and the sumbitch had the nerve to write 'for you, monster' on it." Sookie glanced toward the kitchen for a second.

"Is that why there's all that scribbling over it?" Jason nodded as he set the empty bottle on the coffee table.

"She ain't no monster." Sookie nodded as she could smell a growing scent of lilacs and another familiar scent. A second passed and there was a knock on the door. Sookie smiled at her brother as she stood up and hurried toward it, opening it. There stood Jess, dressed in a floral patterned dress and behind her stood Bill.

"Bill." He smiled softly at her. "I wasn't expectin' ya with Jess." he nodded.

"I know and I apologize but I was hoping I could speak with you for a moment - privately." Sookie nodded as she stepped aside, now smiling at Jess.

"Jason's in the living room." Jess nodded as returned the smile as she headed in and Sookie stepped out onto the porch, shutting the door behind her. "Is everything alright?" Bill chuckled softly.

"Yes, of course it is. I apologize if I came off as though it was not. I was just curious as to how _**you**_ are feeling."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. Afterall, you went through a lot last night and I was unable to see to it that you were indeed fine." She smiled.

"I'm fine. Infact, I've never felt better." He nodded.

"That's good. I'm glad to hear it." She could feel as though there was more but wasn't sure how to ask. "Honestly, I was a bit worried that drinking so much of Eric's blood at such a weakened state would've..." He suddenly felt stupid for even going this direction.

"would've what? Made me a vampire?" She laughed and after a second, he joined her. "First off, there was no dirt nap afterwards and that _**is**_ part of it, right?" Bill nodded. "Not to mention, wouldn't you be able to tell? Isn't there some Vampire alarm in you that goes off when you're near another one?" He laughed.

"Something like that, and I _**do**_ smell another Vampire." She felt her cheeks turning red. "You do not need to explain to me about you and Eric." She could see the sting of pain in his eyes. "I never thought it possible but...he _**does**_ love you." Sookie couldn't hide the smile that grew quickly on her face. "As I can tell you love him." She nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry Bill." He smiled at her, thankful for her compassion.

"Do not be. I've had my chance and I know I blew it." She bit down a bit on her inner lower lip, trying to ignore that small knot in her throat. "I do not regret our time together, but I do wish I could have been the white knight you thought I was until..."

"Until Eric came and told me everything. The Truth." He nodded.

"I resented him for it at first but when you were gone..." He looked away, trying to hide the tint of tears in his eyes. "I hated myself for lying. For everything. I was thankful he had done something I was far too scared to do." He took an unnecessary breath and looked at her, his eyes pink. "I love you, Sookeh and I want you to be as happy as you deserve to be." She swallowed hard, blinking and feeling the heat of her tears nearing their fall. Silence blanketed them for several minutes. Sookie couldn't help but feel torn at that moment. Bill was being every part the Bill she'd believed he was in the beginning. The Bill she lost somewhere between Dallas and their dinner date gone awry. "I should go." Bill started to walk down the three steps, waiting for Sookie.

"Wait." He smiled, feeling victorious. As he turned to her, she approached him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you." He looked at her, puzzled.

"I don't understand." She smiled warmly.

"For everything. If it wasn't for you...I wouldn't have Eric in my life." His smile staggered as the words felt like silver across his heart. He nodded, forcing his smile. "Goodnight Bill."

"Goodnight Miss Stackhouse." This time he used all his speed as he quickly disappeared back toward his house, cradling the pieces of his shattered undead heart.

* * *

Inside, Jason had brought the box into the living room. Jessica was looking through it, nodding to herself as she fought a surge of anger and hurt. Tossing her Taylor Swift cd back in she crossed her arms and nodded at Jason.

"What's crossed out on the box?" Jason glanced at the pretty childish, but effective scribbles.

"Uh...I think it was labeled from a previous move or something." He laughed nervously. "Probably said kitchen dishes or something." She forced a small smile and nodded. She wasn't dumb. Hoyt had probably written something mean and then changed his mind. She looked at Jason who had never took his gaze off her. There was a pulling in her and she didn't know if it was his or hers.

"Jason...I..." She bit her lower lip, considering her next words. Once she settled on them, she cleared her throat slightly. "I...fuck. I'm sorry I came over to your house. After I broke up with Hoyt." She was looking toward the ground. She was afraid he'd see the truth in her eyes - the fact that she wasn't sorry for going to Jason. Hell, she wished she'd done so sooner.

"Look, Jess...If anyone should be sorry, it's me." She looked at him, unaware that her eyes were already lined thinly with hinting tears. "I shouldn't have thrown you out like that."

"You were right. Hoyt's your best friend and I had no right coming over there after I had just broken his heart."

"Why did you come over?" She felt herself lose her voice. She knew damn well why she went over to Jason. She needed him - not just as a friend - but in every way. She watched as Jason slowly closed the space between them, leaving a few inches. "I can't help but..._**feel**_ this attraction to you." The corners of her mouth slowly started to curl into a small smile. Jason instantly sported one of his half smiles that Jessica found so cute. "Just somethin' about being with you - even just in the same room - it feels better." She giggled softly as she glanced down, blushing. "And _**that**_! I love seeing you smile." The sound of the front door closing brought both Jason and Jess' attention to it. Sookie flashed them a sheepish smile.

"Sorry." She noticed the body language and took a moment to focus on the thoughts in the room. "Y'all seem like you don't need my help." Jason looked at Jess who was blushing and shook her head no. _'Not unless you want to help me undress your brother.' _Sookie laughed. "No thanks, I'll pass." Jess and Jason exchanged confused looks before looking at Sookie.

"Uh, Pass on what Sook?" Her smile faded as she looked at Jess.

"You didn't say anything Jess?" The vampire shook her head.

"No, I was quiet the whole time." Sookie swallowed as it dawned on her; she heard Jessica's thoughts.

"Fuck."

* * *

**Well? :) As always, interested in your thoughts!**


End file.
